Anniversary
by Purpleriver13
Summary: As Superintendent General of Tokyo Police Department, Itachi Uchiha is a very busy man. So busy that he forgets his 2 year anniversary with Sakura. What is Sakura's reaction?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura woke up in a large king sized bed without a trace of her lover. His side of the bed had been neatly folded and his sheets were already cold. She could hear him talking in the kitchen. Sakura frowned. _Out of all the days he has to get a call, why today? We're supposed to spend the whole day together and he promised last month that he would take the day off._ Sakura pushed off her warm sheets and winced slightly as the cold air enveloped her. Grabbing her robe, she slipped out into the kitchen where Itachi was talking on the phone.

She stood by the doorway to their bedroom and waited patiently for him to finish his conversation with his best friend Kisame.

"Alright. Alright. I understand. I will be there as soon as possible," Itachi said before hanging up his cell phone.

"Is there a new case today?" Sakura probed curiously.

"No it's the same murder case. But Kisame said that Shikamaru has found some evidence that might crack the case," Itachi said while pouring some coffee.

"But you're not going to work today right?" Sakura asked. Itachi looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be going into wor-" _Ringgg_. Itachi flipped open his cell phone.

"Superintendent General Uchiha speaking," Sakura sighed, knowing it was futile. Itachi would have to work on his case no matter how much she wanted him to stay home.

Sakura knocked softly on the door to alert her presence before stepping into the tastefully furnished room belonging to none other than the Superintendent General Itachi Uchiha. Sakura thought that the dark blue walls and huge oak desk gave a certain aura of superiority. She blushed as she recalled the vivid memory of Itachi pounding into her on his desk. The large fight they had that day ended up in wonderful make-up sex. He had been ruthless in manhandling her and it secretly turned her whenever Itachi dominated her. However, she knew that she was one of the few people who had seen under Itachi's cold façade. She didn't mind the slightest when Itachi was rough, but she had also been never touched as gently when she was with Itachi.

Itachi glanced up briefly to acknowledge his lover before resuming typing on the computer. Sakura walked slowly toward Itachi's desk with a couple Japanese bentos. The pronounced stress lines etching across his beautiful face did not escape Sakura's keen eye.

"I was hoping you would eat some lunch with me," Sakura said softly. Her worrisome tone seemed to escape the Uchiha as he did not even spare her a glance from his computer screen.

"Not right now. I am very busy," the Uchiha said monotonously as he continued typing. Sakura frowned but did not give up.

"Please, Itachi. You have been wearing yourself thin these past couple of week with this new murder case," Sakura said in a firmer tone.

"I'm fine," Itachi insisted.

"Itachi, you have been coming back late every night now and sometimes you don't even come back at all! As the head medic of Tokyo University Hospital, I'm telling you now that this isn't good for your healt-"

"I told you I was busy. You may leave," Itachi said in a commanding tone. Sakura stared at him in shock. _I've been trying for days to get him to get off his ass to take a break and spend some time with me, yet he only brushes me off like I don't mean anything to him. _Her eyes hardened. Maybe she didn't mean anything to him. _Just who does he think he is? He just ordered me to leave?_ Sakura turned stiffly away from his desk and started walking out.

"Wait." She stopped in her tracks. Her hope started to flare to life. He had remembered? Had he really remembered that today was that special day? The day that she had spent almost a week preparing for? "You can leave the take-out here," Itachi said nonchalantly. Sakura's shoulders drooped. As fast as her hope had come, it had gone. She was right all along. He had forgotten. He had forgotten their 2 year anniversary.

The drive to back to the hospital was quite long. Much too long in Sakura's opinion. She wanted to throw herself into her work so she could forget all about this horrible day. As soon as Sakura spotted her best friend, Ino, she wanted to rush over to her and tell her everything. But Ino was currently talking to the dean of the hospital, Tsunade, so she waited patiently before she got the chance to confide in her best friend away for a couple moments. The second Tsunade turned her back around, Sakura ran toward Ino and collided into her.

"Forehead, what are you doi-"

"Oh Ino. He forgot about our anniversary today!" Sakura cried as heavy tears began to run down her face. Ino stood completely still as she processed what Sakura had said. Then, she started patting Sakura's back in a slow, soothing manner and stared at her best friend in quiet sympathy. If Shikamaru ever dared to forget about their anniversary, she would punt him straight across Japan. Sakura gratefully took the tissues that Ino handed to her and blew her nose.

"There, there" Ino cooed gently as Sakura's sniffles started getting louder.

"Sakura, it's okay. You can do so much better than that sorry bastard. Any guy would be lucky to have you," Ino said gently. Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"I'm not sure if I can leave him, Ino" Sakura sniffled noisily. Ino frowned. She made a mental note to kick Itachi's ass the next time she saw him for making her best friend hurt so much.

"Why not?" Ino asked slightly bewildered. Itachi may be one of the most powerful and influential individuals in Japan. But Ino saw him as an arrogant workaholic who did not care for Sakura in the least.

"You can stay with Shika and I after you move out your stuff. Honestly, Sakura I don't even understand how you could stay with him for so lon-"

"Because I love him," Sakura said quietly. Ino was taken aback by Sakura's quiet but sure declaration. Her cerulean eyes widened at the thought of Sakura falling in love with the egotistical prick.

But then she thought of Shikamaru.

In their childhood days, Ino would've never guessed that when she grew up she would end up with the extremely lazy male (who also worked at Tokyo Police Department). Back then, Ino knew that it was a wonderful feeling to fall in love. But when she realized she had fallen in love with the Nara, she despaired over the fact that she had fallen for someone that was so _lazy. _But as Ino came to know Shika more and more, she realized that he was actually a kind person who cared immensely for his friends. Ino sighed. Love was so confusing. She hoped that Sakura would not regret her decision for falling in love with the Uchiha.

But deep down inside Ino's heart, she knew that you don't choose who you get to fall in love with.

_I'll give him one last try _Sakura thought as she lit the candles. _One last try to prove that he's not a complete ass. _ She was standing over the beautifully organized table she prepared in the apartment she shared with Itachi. She was expecting him to come home a bit early to share a romantic dinner (and hopefully a romantic night). The table was lit with a few rainwater scented candles and it had a simple vase filled with red roses in the middle. Sakura had spent most of the evening preparing Itachi's favorite dinner- Yakitori, Udon, and Tempura. Plus, she had made Dango which was Itachi's favorite dessert. Sakura knew that her normally stoic lover had a secret sweet tooth. And last but not least, a bottle of Itachi's favorite red wine sat in a chilled bucket.

Sakura dashed into their bedroom and checked herself in the full length mirror one more time. Her short silk crimson dress hugged her feminine curves and her long pink hair was swept up in an elegant French bun with a few tendrils framing her heart shaped face. _If I must say so myself, I look pretty damn good. _Sakura affectionately touched the emerald necklace that hung elegantly around her neck that Itachi gave for her last Christmas. The necklace matched her eyes perfectly. It was her most prized possession because Sakura liked to think that it symbolized her commitment to their relationship.

Sakura retrieved a box under their bed and brushed off the slight layer of dust on the white box with the green bow. She smiled remembering how she had struggled for a few days to come up with the perfect present for Itachi. She smiled deviously. _Haha as soon as Itachi opens this, he is going to have a heart attack._ _I wonder what Itachi will get me_. Sakura went back outside into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. She briefly admired how well she put together the dinner and waited in anticipation for Itachi's arrival home.

"I can't believe we finally solved the case! Let's go to the bar boys! First round is on me!" Kisame hooted as he entered the TPD building. Itachi looked at his best friend and second in command with mild amusement. A drink sounded good right now.

"About damn time. It was so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Neji, Shino, Kiba, Shisui, and a few other officers nodded in agreement. They could all use a drink after catching the murderer-Kabuto- and throwing him in jail. It had been a hell of a long night. Sasuke walked in the room and was surprised to see his older brother there.

"Itachi, shouldn't you be with Sakura?" Sasuke demanded to know. Itachi looked at his watch. If he went home now, it would be slightly earlier than usual. He knew Sakura would look forward to seeing him. Suddenly he started to get a hunch that he was forgetting something. But before he could ponder it, Kisame grabbed his arm and announced the he was driving them to the bar.

"Itachi. I said shouldn't you be at home with Sakura since it's your-" Sasuke started to say impatiently but was cut off when Kisame made an announcement about going to the bar. Itachi looked at his younger brother as he was literally dragged out of the building.

_I'm sure Sakura will be able to wait a while _Itachi thought.

Sakura looked at the clock. It was almost 1:00 in the morning. It was clear that Itachi was not showing up. Sakura stood up slowly and winced as the blood came rushing into her legs after sitting down for so long. She blew out the half melted candles before slipping into her bedroom and curling up into her bed for a long cry.

She cried for a good hour and by the time she finished, her eyes were red and sore. She slipped on an old night shirt of Itachi's after pulling over her crimson dress. Sakura threw the crimson dress on the floor, knowing it would be wrinkled when she picked it up in the morning. But at that moment, Sakura could not bring herself to care. Her nimble fingers took out the elegantly crafted French bun and the cascade of rose colored curls fell across her back. After shaking out her curls, Sakura laid back down on the empty bed feeling more alone than she ever had.

Her last thought before succumbing to a pitiful slumber was _he doesn't love me._

Itachi looked at his watch impatiently. _Its 2:15 in the morning._ _When am I going to get out of here? _Itachi thought with a hint of annoyance. Kisame and all the other boys were clearly drunk. Sasuke had not come with them because he said that he had to go visit Naruto because he was sick. Itachi wondered what Sasuke was trying to tell him before they got separated by Kisame. He shook his head and took a long swig of alcohol before deciding to slip away from Kisame and the others.

The drive back to his and Sakura's apartment caused a huge headache for Itachi. By now, he was sure that he was forgetting something. He shook his head. _Whatever it is, I'm sure I will figure it out tomorrow _Itachi thought tiredly. As soon as Itachi stepped into their apartment, he knew something was dreadfully wrong. He immediately spotted the table and his heart lurched. Rainwater scented candles. His favorite dinner. His favorite dessert. There was only one reason why Sakura would go to such lengths to prepare such a special assortment.

It was their anniversary. And he had forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was busy sobbing when she heard the sound of the door being open. As soon as she heard the jingle of keys opening the door, she knew that Itachi had just come home from work. She heard footsteps padding into the kitchen. And then it was silent. She waited to see what he would do. _Did he notice the dinner? The dessert? The candles? Anything? _Sakura scoffed and chastised herself for thinking like that. _If he doesn't even care about me, how can he notice? _Sakura grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her face. Blotches of black mascara dotted the tissue. _Dammit I probably look like a raccoon right now. _Sakura was thankful that the bathroom was conjoined with the bedroom because she really didn't want to go out and face Itachi. Scanning the mirror, Sakura noticed that her face was flushed and her eyes were red from all the crying. The streaks of black mascara on her face really did make her look like a raccoon. As Sakura wallowed in self-pity, she took out her make-up remover and proceeded to wipe off all mascara and concealer she used.

Itachi stood frozen in the kitchen. He could practically hear his heart pounding painfully against his chest. However, that was not the only thing he could hear. Just a few minutes ago, he had heard Sakura trying to stifle her sobs. _oweHhdddfShit. What the hell am I going to do? _Itachi knew that if anyone ever found out he had hurt Sakura by forgetting their anniversary, he was going to have to deal with a lot of angry people. Sakura was extremely well-liked among her friends, colleagues, and patients. She had many powerful allies and she was practically the surrogate daughter of Tsunade, the dean of Tokyo University Hospital. His position as the Superintendent General would be jeopardized as well because let's face it. Itachi would be known as a huge ass for forgetting his anniversary with his kind and innocent girlfriend. Itachi thought bitterly about how everyone in the police force would shun him because they all liked Sakura very much.

The thought of losing Sakura was too painful to even imagine. She was the bright spot in his life. Every time he came home weary from work, he could always look forward to a warm, hearty meal with his loving girlfriend. Every time he stayed at work late, Sakura called to make sure everything was okay. Every time he forgot his lunch at home, Sakura would rush from the hospital to the police department during her short break to deliver his lunch to him. Despite what everyone else seemed to think, Itachi cared deeply for Sakura. And it would hurt immensely if they separated. Itachi sighed. _How am I going to fix this? _

Itachi walked over to their bedroom and tried twisting the knob. It was locked. _Well no surprise there I guess_ Itachi thought. Itachi jiggled the lock expertly with one of Sakura's hair pins lying on the table and opened the door. He heard the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom and figured he should just wait for her to come out before being lectured by Sakura.

When Sakura came out of the bathroom, she wasn't surprised to see her lover calmly sitting on the bed waiting for her. She took in his appearance. He looked slightly weary (as always) and mildly… regretful? Sakura almost caved in and told him it was okay for missing their anniversary but then Sakura caught a whiff of something on him.

Alcohol.

He had been out drinking?! _I waited for him for how many hours? Here I thought he was just stuck at work but he was really out partying with his friends? _Something inside Sakura promptly snapped. Her dull green eyes became hard. Men should not treat their lovers as poorly as Itachi had been treating Sakura. She was sick of it. Sick of his monotonous voice. Sick of his job. Sick of waiting up all night for him. Sick of everything. Sakura may be innocent and gentle but she could be just as intimidating and violent. It was time to put her foot down.

"Itachi," Sakura seethed. Itachi was quite startled. He had seen something change in her so rapidly and he had no idea what it was. One moment, she was sad and the next she seemed ready to take on a raging bull. As expected, she was going to be slightly angry. But Itachi didn't think she was going to be _this_ angry. She looked so furious that she didn't even lecture him. Her aura was radiating with coldness and her posture was stiff. _Uh oh this Is bad _Itachi thought.

"Sakura," Itachi stated softly. When she didn't say anything Itachi started to talk.

"I am sorry I was not here with yo-"

"Save your sorries!" Sakura hissed. Itachi blinked.

"Pardon?" Itachi said blankly.

"I don't want your apologies. I don't want you in my apartment. In fact, I don't want you in my life anymore," Sakura said quite calmly. Itachi was stunned. She didn't want him in her life anymore? She wanted to break up? Itachi stared at her- waiting for an explanation. But she never gave him one.

"Get out of my apartment," Sakura said coldly. _You're apartment? I'm the one who pays the mortgage _Itachi thought.

"I believe this is actually my apartment," Itachi stated as a matter-of-factly. As soon as the words left Itachi's mouth, he knew he had made a grave mistake. Itachi didn't think it was possible for Sakura to become any colder than she already was- but she did.

"Your apartment huh? Well I guess if you stay here, then I have to go," Sakura said icily. She stepped around him and went in front of the closet. Pulling out an old backpack, she started to put everything she saw that belonged to her in it. Some clothes, her cell phone, her wallet. Tears started to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. _Get your act together. Don't let him see you so vulnerable like this _Sakura thought to herself. She could feel Itachi's stare burning a hole into her back. _Don't look at him_ Sakura prepped to herself. She zipped up the backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She stepped out of the room and froze when she heard Itachi's silky tremor.

"Sakura,"

She froze.

"I am sorry," Itachi said with all the regret he could muster. As much as Sakura wanted to turn back and fling herself into his arms, she knew it would change nothing. He would go back to working nonstop and not pay any attention to her. She would worry about him all the time and he would not reciprocate these feelings. It would be a continuous cycle unless she chose to break out of it now.

"I'm sorry too, Itachi. Had I known being with you would cause me this much trouble, I would have left long ago," Sakura said stiffly. Suddenly, she felt his hand pulling her elbow.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Itachi said almost desperately. Although her words had hurt a lot, he would refuse to let her go this easily. By now, Sakura's tears were falling fast and heavy. _I want to be with him. But I can't be with someone who doesn't love me back_ Sakura thought bitterly. With that, it strengthened Sakura's resolve to leave.

"Yes it does," Sakura said stonily. He released her elbow and watched her retreat out of their complex.

"One more thing," Sakura said as she stood in front of the door. She reached behind her neck and unclasped the beautiful emerald necklace Itachi had given her. She turned around slightly, but not enough for Itachi to make out the fact that she was crying and tossed him the necklace.

Had Sakura turned around she would've seen how broken Itachi looked at that moment.

**hey guys! I PROMISE there will be more! this story is not even close to over so don't be sad because this isn't the ending. I understand this may have seem like the ending at first but it's not. so don't panic. I'm sorry if I cannot update during the next week because I have finals coming up. But after that, it's SUMMER! And then, I'll have a lot more time to post and update and what not. Soooo I hope to write soon! (P.S- Reviews make me reallllllly happy! I would love constructive criticism but this is my first story so go easy kay?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi stared at the deep emerald necklace Sakura had tossed at him. Their relationship was done. Finished. Gone. _I made one mistake. One little mistake that cost me everything _Itachi thought angrily. He stood in the apartment and paced back and forth. _Little? That mistake cost you your whole entire relationship you idiot! _A voice hissed in the back of his head.

_Should I go after her? Or do I give her time to cool off? Can I even fix this?_

_Why are you even thinking about this? She implied that your relationship is finished! _

_But she might forgive me if I pleaded for forgiveness._

_I doubt it._

_What the hell are you talking about? You are me! _Obviously, Itachi had never experienced a case of inner turmoil before. For once in his life, Itachi was indecisive and it frustrated him to no end.

"God damn it!" Itachi roared. He let his fist fling into the wall. Chunks of plaster and white paint chipped off as Itachi removed his hand out of the sizable hole. _What the hell am I supposed to do? Is there some kind of guidebook to read when you forget your anniversary with your girlfriend?_ Itachi groaned and rested his forehead against the wall feeling more confused than he ever felt before. Then he thought of one person that might be able to help patch up his relationship with Sakura.

Sasuke came out of the shower just as the phone started to ring. Changing into a pair of sweats, he went into the kitchen to answer the phone. He looked at the phone ID in surprise.

"Hello Nii-san? What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura right now?" Sasuke asked. There was a tense pause. Realization hit Sasuke like a sack of bricks as soon as he realized Itachi wasn't planning on answering.

"You forgot didn't you?" Sasuke groaned.

"Hn," Itachi muttered.

"BAKA! I even reminded you it was your anniversary before when you went to go have drinks with the rest of the guys," Sasuke said angrily. There was no reply. Apparently, Itachi did not appreciate being called a 'baka'.

Sasuke checked his watch. According to his calculations, Sakura should be here any minu-_ding dong! _A furious pounding on his door followed by multiple rings told Sasuke that Sakura was at his front door.

"What plan of action must I execute in order to win her back otouto?" Itachi asked gruffly. He hated asking his little brother for help. Itachi always felt superior to Sasuke in all aspects of life, and women were no exception. The fact that Itachi had asked Sasuke for help had to mean Sakura was more than one of his little playthings. Sasuke sighed as he opened the door, revealing a sobbing Sakura. _Mendokusai _Sasuke thought as he took in Sakura's appearance. Her pink hair clung to her heart shaped face as tears streaked down her face. Her normally bright green eyes were dull and sad. Her bottom lips kept on quivering in an attempt to hold back any more waterworks.

"I have to go nii-san," Sasuke said abruptly before hanging up. Itachi looked at the phone in surprise. What the hell just happened? Did Sasuke just refuse to help him?

"Fuck," Itachi muttered quietly to himself in the large empty room. The one person who could help him just abandoned him. Itachi rubbed his temples tiredly before deciding to change out of his suit. Too tired to take a shower, Itachi flopped onto the giant king sized bed meant for 2 people. His left side was much too cold without Sakura's body heat. He was so accustomed to having a warm body next to him every night. A warm feminine body that smelled uniquely of Jasmine and peaches. Itachi wondered if he was ever going to sleep next to that body ever again.

Sakura flung herself onto Sasuke. Sasuke had become one of her best friends since high school. She trusted him implicitly with everything.

"Your bastard older -*sniffle*- brother -*sob*- forgot our -*sniffle*- anniversary," Sakura cried helplessly. Sasuke caught the gist of the sentence even if there was a bunch of sniffles in between.

"Shh shhh," Sasuke whispered as he stroked the small of her back. _God why is my nii-san such an idiot? Now I have to clean up the mess he made._

"It's okay Sakura. Itachi was just really stressed out with work and it slipped his mind. You can stay here as long as you want until you work it out with him," Sasuke said comfortingly. He felt Sakura's grip tighten against his back.

"_Work things out?" _She said softly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. _Oh shit. Here comes the rant. That was the wrong thing to say. I'm gonna have a hell of a headache after this _Sasuke thought.

"What the fuck do you mean work things out? That asshole forgot about our anniversary! And don't give me that 'stressed about work' bullshit! He was at the bar partying and drinking while I waited for him at home! All. Fucking. Alone! Do you even know what that feels like? NO! Of course you don't! What the hell could you possibly understand? You don't understand shit! I put in so much effort for our anniversary dinner and he didn't even show up! I even primped myself up for tonight and he wasn't even there!" Sakura screamed as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Sasuke stayed calm throughout the whole ordeal waiting for her to vent out her feelings. He knew from past experience that if he talked back he would be put in a whole world of pain.

_God why the hell does this hurt so much? _Sakura thought as she sobbed brokenly.

_Don't give into him. You shouldn't cry over a sorry bastard like him. He doesn't deserve you. _The voice inside Sakura's head stated.

_But I can't just forget about him. That's like 2 years of my life gone to waste._

_Screw Itachi. You can find someone else. Have you seen yourself lately? Any guy would love to date a piece of hot- eye candy like you!_

_You're right._

_Of course I'm right. I'm always right_. With that she straightened up and willed her tears to stop falling. Immediately, Sasuke noticed her resolve. Seeing that Sakura had stopped crying, he stepped back and offered to carry her luggage to the guest room.

"Remember you can stay here as long as you want. But know that I'm not always gonna be home cause of work," Sasuke gritted out as he heaved her luggage upstairs. _How much freakin stuff do girls pack? When did she even have time to pack this much stuff?_

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," Sakura said gratefully. She giggled as she saw Sasuke obviously having trouble carrying her suitcase but had too much pride to ask for her help. _Egotistical baka _she thought fondly.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack and stuff. I'm gonna hit the sack early tonight. I have to go into work early tomorrow so help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen in the morning. Good night," Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

"Night," Sakura called out as he shut the door. Sakura opened up her giant suitcase and began hanging all her clothes in the closet. She hummed a soft tune as she laid out all her toiletries in the bathroom. _I can do this. I can survive without Itachi _Sakura coached herself. She smirked as she realized that Itachi would probably need her more than she needed him. _After all, I'm the one who cooks for him and cleans up his shit_. Sakura mentally made a to-do list in her head of things she had to do tomorrow.

And the first thing on that list was asking Ino for tips on how to catch herself a new man.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I thought I would have more time to update since it's summer and all but apparently not. I'll try my best to update more often. I'm thinking about changing this fic to rated M for upcoming smut but I'm not sure. Leave a review telling me what you think of the chapter and if you want smut or not ;)**

**Oh and thanks for the awesome reviews in the previous chapters guys! xXRosexScorpiusXx your reviews literally made my whole week! Thank you so much!**


End file.
